Hawk the Hunter
by MasterHunterNightengale
Summary: Hwak lived on his own since the passing of his grandfather/master at age 8. he know hunts and gathers his own food anmd hunts paochers. that is till a goddess come in to his life, and chages it forver.
1. Chapter 1

{Alexander Hawk}

I stood high in the trees the moon was bright, a perfect night to hunt within minutes, I had found my prey. A group of poachers had set up camp on my land. For now I watched them and wait for the too visit the realm Morpheus.

Yeah I should have told you this I'm demigod, my name is Alexander Orion Hawk, but I prefer Hawk. It is much simpler and more exciting than Alexander or Alex. I don't who my parents are or which is side was a god/goddess. You see I raised by my grandfather after he found me out in the snow one winter, he taught me how hunt and fish, as well as fight. He taught me about the Greek gods and goddess. Turns out he was one too, a son of Ares. Sadly he passed a few years back, so I'm now all alone.

The final light in the camp went out, so I made my move. I enter the camp slow make my way to the first tent. The only light came from the moon, didn't see any guns just bows and arrows, 'odd not a typical poachers choice of weapon' I thought. There were furs and other trophies of a hunt. Another odd thing I notice was that the company were all women, Artemis's hunters that was only answer I quietly left the tent, only to come face to face with twenty-one very pissed of teenage girls, with arrows notched and bows full drawn, aim at my chest, head, and balls.

"Oh, Shit," that all could say.

"Identify yourself boy," a punk chick yelled, ready herself with a spear and shield (that creped the hell out of me).

"You know it only polite to give your name before demanding someone else's," I retorted, reaching in into a pouch on my hip. ", or better yet you can tell me why you are poaching on my land," I yelled, my voice filled anger and hatred. The seemed to back up a little, then the parted as sliver eyed girl, about sixteen, walked through the crowd, best guess, Artemis herself.

(Artemis)

I woke to a to clatter outside slipped into to a robe and walked out of my tent to find my hunters gathered in front of Jane and Dora's tent armed and ready to fire, I walked to see what was going on the crowd parted as walked thought it all to find a boy. He looked a bout sixteen, he dawned black leather armor and boots a black mask covered his face all that that was visible was a pair of crimson eyes and spiky raven black hair.

"Who are you," I demanded, instead of answering me he stood up and gave me the bird as the kids called this day. Do you know who I am? "I yelled, he nodded to signify a yes. The only reason wasn't dead yet was because of my orders to lead all demigod/demigoddesses to camp safely. Hermes asked me to find his son that was in this area, could this be him.

"By any chance is your name Alexander Orion Hawk," I asked, he nodded again." Good your coming with us then," I ordered him he shock head no and pulled out a small pelt out of his pocket. I summoned my bow and launched a sleep arrow at him the face. He staggered and fell to the ground. I ordered my hunters to tie him up and put him in the storage tent for the night. Thalia went grabbed him, that's where went things went wrong. Thalia picked him up, he grabbed her wrist and flipped her over his back so that she was on hers and rendering unconscious. He lifted a small up throw it down creating a smoke screen, when it cleared he was gone.

"Find him" I yelled as my hunters shook their daze. They raced off in every direction, in groups of two. 'This boy is cleaver' I thought, I need to careful. And raced of into the woods.

(3rd person)

After the sneak counter attack from Hawk, he made his escape through the thick woods, not wanting to leave a trail he took to the trees. He got closer to his escape route exit, he landed on the ground with the grace of a deer. He looked around to see if the coast was clear he began to walk back to his home, then he felt an arrow pierce is shoulder. He turned to see a auburn harried girl with silver eyes. staring at him bow drawn, his vision blurred and soon fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

(Hawk) Dream

I floated in abyss surrounded by nothingness in every direction I floated in the nothingness, it was the same every night just floating in the dark. The bitter cold would soon set in, it would bite every inch of exposed skin. This feeling he known since his grandfather died, the feeling of being completely alone. The worst part was when I wake up, the nightmare would still continue, this was my life a signal fell from my eye and froze on my cheek. I hated to be alone.

(Thalia)

I watched the boy shook like a leaf in his sleep. Phoebe and I were put in charge of watching him, not surprising, since he threw me, my head still hurt.

"Must be some nightmare" Sam, Daughter of Apollo, said as she walked in the tent. Most likely sent to check on his wound.

"Not surprising since he was a demigod," Phoebe spoke up with bitterness in voice, for some unknown reason she hated boys. Thought this was not common many of my sisters in arms hated boys, mostly abused by a father/ step-father or cheated on by a boy, but her I had no clue.

Sam pulled of his leather armor caress, reviling his scared upper body, she gasped at the boy's lean body as it held deep scars, many of which seemed stretched and faded, showing their age, many looked like they were years old.

"Just who is this male, and how did he get all those scars" I asked, I never seen so many. I looked over to the table, were his weapons rested, Lady Artemis look over the weapons and studied them closely.

(Artemis)

I looked over the boy's weapons on the table, two pistols, a wrist mounted blade of some kind, bonze hunting knife. A few throwing knives and smoke bombs. I looked over at the boy, I looked at his body scars creating a labyrinth on his well-toned body.' Just who is he' I asked myself, I looked away when I realized I was staring, damn that slut Aphrodite. I looked at the boy again to find him shaking as tear flowed from his eyes.

(Hawk) dream

The dream continued as I s aw the images of my past form my first memories of my loving grandfather to his gruesome murder by the hands of a cyclops. I felt the tears fall and freeze on my face. My eyes snapped open when I felt a presents, one that familiar so long. It was warm and safe. My eyes slowly opened

(Hawk)

I awoke to find myself half naked being held by a girl with auburn hair, holding me closely. She smelled like the forest after it rain. I realized who it was, Artemis, When she realize I was awake she dropped me. She stood up and walked to the foot of my bed.

"Your name boy," she demanded throwing my blackened leather caress.

"My name is Alexander Orion Hawk or Hawk for short," I relied as I finished put my armor on and fasting the last buckle.

"Good, why are you here," She asked in the same firm tone. Her sliver eyes glistened as the glared at me.

"Well I do live here, you're on my grandfather's land, but he died a long time ago," I calmly replied. I carefully started to think up some escape plans. He looked around the tent, he spotted his gear on the table at the far side of the tent. She saw my eyes glance toward the table.

"So your weapons seem odd, tell me about them," she asked as a girl dressed in punk picked up my sword.

"Well the pistols are regular guns, but loaded with sliver and crystalized bronze rounds, the clips have a reload run, so that would reload the magazines when empty after emptied. The wrist mounted sword, a three feet foot double edge sliver and stygian iron, Moon Shadow so be careful . And hunting knife enchanted to hide it's self when unneeded," I replied " now can I ask you some questions now,". She nodded at to begin.


End file.
